j'veux qu'on baisse sur ma tombe
by sociopate
Summary: ecrite pour un concours


_**HadèsHiei**_

_J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe_ ( sur les parole de Saez)

La lumière qui décline laissant place à l'obscurité envahit les terres et mon cœur

Je tire une bouffé de ma cigarette, admire le coucher du soleil

Il me rappelle tant celui que j aime

Je t'implore, ange de la mort, prends-moi la main, conduis-moi sur le chemin de la Délivrance, ne te fais plus attendre, il est temps que tu m'étreignes pour un dernier baiser

J'éteins ma dernière cigarette ; la fumée monte vers les Cieux en faisant de belles arabesques

Je me souvenais que nous étions des guerriers, mais, aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus la force de lutter dans ce monde sans toi

Je ne supporte plus ma naissance, cette ironie si profonde qui n'est autre qu'un flot de sentiments inavoués qui me noyait

Le soleil s'incline

C'est mon dernier coucher de soleil : il clôture une vie inachevée

Finissons-en et laissons s'accomplir le firmament d'une nouvelle destiné

J'avance vers le bord du toit où je me suis saoulé pour une dernière fois, où j'ai dansé à ta gloire, buvant plus que de raison pour plonger dans le gouffre infini du néant où je me suis enfoncé en t'aimant

Je quitte ce monde sans pudeur ni morale, j'ai baisé à mon tour l'ange pur qui m'aimait sans l'être en retour car c'est toi que j'aimais, toi qui étais tout pour moi, je lui ai fait l'amour, hurlant ton nom, t'appelant, n'écoutant pas ses pleurs comme tu n'écoutais pas les miens : j'aurais temps voulu que ça soit toi

Je n'irai pas au Paradis : on ne se reverra pas, non, je l'ai fais exprès pour ne plus te revoir : l'Enfer est moins cruel que de t'affronter car oui, j'irai en Enfer, moi qui suis sali par mon crime, moi qui me suis sali quand je suis entré en lui

Je me souviens de ce soir-là, quand je t'ai vu dans ses bras enlacés, lui faisant l'amour, brisant mon univers

Mon cœur explosait en mille morceaux...

Je ne savais plus où j'étais...

Qui j'étais...

Tout ce que je désirais c'était me détruire

Oui, tu pourras en rire sur ma tombe : après tout, ne suis-je pas ironie de par ma vie ?

Je me souviens de chaque baiser que tu lui as donné, chaque caresse échangée, elles sont gravées en moi ; je n'ai pas pu me détourner quand je t'ai observé dans l'obscurité de cette douce intimité que tu partageais loin de moi

Si je ferme les yeux ? Je pourrai sentir tes mains sur ma peau tant je suis ivre de cet amour, mais ce n'est pas toi, non, c'est le vent qui fouette mon visage : je suis au bord du précipice, une dernière gorgée à ta santé

Les larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux bien malgré moi s'écrasent déjà sur le sol 12 mètres plus bas

Pourquoi Heero ? Pourquoi cette destiné ? J'aurais tant aimé...

Mais tu es à lui, lui qui a su t'apprivoiser là où moi, j'ai échoué

Ma vue se trouble, je ne sens plus que ta peau, mon désir inassouvi, ce désir grandissant

J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe et qu'on y danse dans une étreinte langoureuse, moi j'étais jouet de la luxure et du désir

Oui fais-moi l'amour là maintenant, toi amour que j'ai tant et tant désiré ; tes mains glissent sur mon torse, tes lèvres descendent dans mon cou enflammant mes sens. Je ferme les yeux, m'abandonnant à tes baisers, ta main glisse dans mon pantalon

_J_e gémis ton nom pendant que tes lèvres glissent sur ma peau, l'imprégnant de ta salive, celle-ci déjà marquée à ton nom, de ton odeur, de mon désir pour toi… tant j'en ai rêvé

Ta main atteint ma virilité, je repousse la tête en arrière, sentant mon désir devenir réalité

Je demande grâce ; qu'elle s accomplisse dans cette immortelle jouissanceque tu me fais vivre rien que dans mes rêves !

Tes lèvres se saisissent de mon sexe, je me sens défaillir, je t'entends murmurer mais ce n'est pas mon nom : pourquoi m'appelles-tu Duo ?

Les larmes redoublent sur mes joues : reviens ne t'éloigne pas !

Rien que pour un instant, un murmure, je donnerai tout rien que pour entendre mon nom dans ta bouche

Sois à moi, même pour un éphémère moment, qui deviendra éternité en moi !

Que ce moment ne me soit pas retiré !

Je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds : tel Icare, je plonge pour rejoindre le soleil, adieu toi que j'ai aimé

J'aurais voulu t'aimer comme on aime le soleil et te le montrer, mais je me suis brûlé à vouloir trop m'approcher

Le vent fouette mon visage, effaçant les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, effaçant la peine de n'être rien à tes yeux

Je voudrais te dire que le monde est beau et que c'est beau d'aimer, mais je ne peux pas, je suis désolé : le monde est cruel et l'amour détruit tout ce qu'il touche

Je rejoins le néant d'où je suis née ; ma chute est longe, tout comme la délivrance qui tarde à venir

J'aurais aimé t'écrire le plus beau des poèmes, mais je manque de mots pour te montrer mon amour et, quand les mots manquent, les actes sont plus parlants

Je meurs pour ton sourire, je l'emporte avec moi, ultime souvenir

Je deviendrai le soleil pour t'éclairer et sécher tes sanglots quand il te blessera comme tu m'as blessé

Je colorerai le ciel pour faire de ton monde le plus beau

J'illuminerai le ciel de mon sang pour éclairer ton chemin

C'est plus fort que moi : je dois partir. Tu vois, je n'y peux rien, ce monde n'est pas pour moi

Ce monde n'est pas le mien sans ta chaleur, sans tes mains, sans ton amour

Au revoir mes amis, au revoir mes frères, au revoir vous qui étiez mon pays, vous qui étiez mon souffle, ma raison

Bonjour Satan, je suis à toi, garde-moi, aime-moi comme il n'a pas pu le faire

J'arrive, tu me tends les bras, Satan, je suis à toi… Adieu Heero, adieu…

fin

« **_les personnages ne sont pas a moi je ne gagne pas d argent avec et les parole de la chanson on était modifié pour être intégré mais appartienne à Saez »_**


End file.
